<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Динозавр и смерть by 053</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526560">Динозавр и смерть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/053/pseuds/053'>053</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/053/pseuds/053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В Дозоре его называли Хирургом Смерти. Чем дольше Дрейк наблюдал за работой Ло, тем более подходящим ему казалось это имя.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2017 one piece pairings battle</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Динозавр и смерть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One Piece Pairings Battle 2017</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Добрый день, контр-адмирал Диез.<br/>
В прозекторской царил полумрак. Шкафы с хирургическими инструментами, подсвеченные изнутри кварцем, разбрасывали вокруг себя ломаное кружево теней; накрытый им труп казался изуродованным еще сильнее, чем Дрейк помнил.<br/>
Или не казался.<br/>
Лампа над столом вспыхнула с глухим щелчком, и Дрейк почувствовал, как сужаются зрачки, подстраиваясь под изменившиеся условия, — зоан отслеживал малейшие изменения в теле носителя, даже безусловные рефлексы. В ярком белом свете стали видны свежие разрезы и провал пустоты на месте грудной клетки — внутренние органы были вытащены и лежали на железном поддоне рядом с трупом.<br/>
— Значит, это сделали вы? — зачем-то уточнил Ло, ведя пальцем по краю рваной раны, спускающейся от основания шеи. Дрейк кивнул.<br/>
Изначально он не планировал использовать силу Фрукта, но сражение затянулось, грозя в любой момент выплеснуться на улицы жилого района, и в итоге Дрейк решил закончить все несколькими движениями — придавить лапой, впиваясь когтями до самой кости, зубами выдрать сонную артерию вместе с куском плеча.<br/>
И привычно проигнорировать осуждение во взглядах сослуживцев.<br/>
Дрейк не пожирал врагов целенаправленно, но считал глупостью отрицание своей породы. В разгар сражения он не отвлекался — не пытался улучить момент и выплюнуть то, что осталось в пасти. Возможно, повадки людоеда остались в Дрейке с детства — звери-пираты не ограничивали себя ничем, давали волю инстинктам, и когда-то Дрейка учили действовать так же. Но в Дозоре было принято руководствоваться моралью и презирать тех, кто шел на поводу у Морского Дьявола. Фрукты называли всего лишь источником силы, которую необходимо контролировать и ограничивать, переламывая себя.<br/>
Дрейк не видел в этом никакого смысла. Однажды он стал чудовищем — и теперь собирался извлечь из произошедшего всю возможную выгоду.<br/>
— Откусив, вы проглотили? — с деловой сосредоточенностью поинтересовался Ло.<br/>
— Да.<br/>
— Прекрасно, — Ло шагнул к расположенной в углу раковине, выкрутил вентиль, и Дрейк запоздало обратил внимание, что все это время Ло был без медицинских перчаток и прикасался к искореженному трупу голыми руками. — Около месяца назад Дозор уничтожил подпольную лабораторию, производящую особый стимулирующий наркотик, способный воздействовать на фруктовиков, — уверен, вам известны детали операции. У меня есть подозрение, что этот человек употреблял некий аналог, есть косвенные признаки. Проблема в том, что силой Фруктов владеют только живые, и вещество, взаимодействующее с ней, невозможно обнаружить в трупе. Но вы — тоже фруктовик, и, если я прав, вы тоже употребили этот наркотик, пусть и через посредника. Усваивается и начинает действовать он только при попадании напрямую в кровь, но следы оставляет при любом контакте.<br/>
Ло мыл руки, и шум воды смешивался с его голосом, словно перебивающие эфир помехи. Дрейк смотрел на его спину, отстраненно размышляя о том, что он, кажется, впервые столкнулся в Дозоре именно с такой реакцией. Дрейка боялись, не понимали, к нему относились с настороженным презрением — или провожали жадными взглядами, завидуя его силе.<br/>
Ло было абсолютно все равно.<br/>
Его нисколько не трогало то, что стоящий рядом с ним человек совсем недавно чуть не сожрал представителя своего вида. Дрейк был для него лишь способом проверить предположение, удачным стечением обстоятельств — другой бы на его месте просто убил противника, уничтожив вместе с ним все следы запрещенного вещества. А Дрейк повел себя как обыкновенный хищник — и это сыграло на руку Ло.<br/>
— Вы позволите взять у вас образец крови?<br/>
— Конечно.<br/>
— Прекрасно, — повторил Ло. Тщательно вытерев руки, он все-таки надел перчатки — полупрозрачный силикон налип второй кожей, размыл очертания татуировок. — Садитесь.<br/>
Ло указал на стоящий в стороне стул и отвернулся к одному из шкафов. Несколько секунд спустя вокруг Дрейка, уже успевшего сесть, развернулась мерцающая синяя полусфера, отсекая ту часть прозекторской, в которой располагался стол с трупом, и Дрейк невольно вздрогнул — он слишком хорошо знал, владельцем какого именно Фрукта был Ло.<br/>
— Закатайте рукав, — Ло шевельнул пальцами, и рядом появились стол и второй стул, на который он опустился. — Если окажется, что я прав, нам придется некоторое время работать вместе — именно я занимался изучением тех наркотиков, и именно вам приказали уничтожить пиратскую команду, капитан которой лежит сейчас рядом с нами. Мы уже в курсе дела, было бы нерационально привлекать кого-то нового.<br/>
Дождавшись, когда Дрейк выполнит указание, Ло потянулся к нему, провел пальцами по линии вены плавным изучающим движением, и Дрейку захотелось оскалиться, отдернуть руку — интерес патологоанатома к тому, кто еще жив, безотчетно пугал.<br/>
— Вам сообщат, когда я получу результаты.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>— Слышал, тебе предлагали место в лаборатории Корнера. Уже в четвертый раз. Почему ты всегда отказываешься?</em><br/>
<em>— Ты прекрасно знаешь ответ на свой вопрос.</em><br/>
<em>— Это знание нисколько не помогает мне понять, — Росинант чуть повернулся, выдыхая дым в сторону, а затем снова впился в Ло тяжелым взглядом. — Ты мог бы жить, но вместо этого все сильнее зацикливаешься на смерти.</em><br/>
<em>— Да. Я знаю, что ты спасал меня ради другого.</em><br/>
<em>— Я не спасал тебя ради чего-то, Ло, и тебе это известно. Я люблю тебя, других причин не было.</em><br/>
<em>Однажды Ло решил остаться с Росинантом и стал дозорным. Но то, как именно он это сделал, Росинанта серьезно беспокоило.</em><br/>
<em>— Сколько раз мы уже говорили об этом? Тебе не надоело?</em><br/>
<em>— Я просто желаю тебе счастья.</em><br/>
<em>— Я благодарен. Но счастье не является моей целью.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ло оказался прав.<br/>
Все документы, касающиеся производства стимулирующих наркотиков, вернули из архива и снова предоставили в распоряжение Ло — вместе с Дрейком. Его звание было выше, поэтому именно он отдавал приказы рядовым, но Ло координировал все действия, отслеживал каждый его шаг. Дрейка это не беспокоило. Он трезво оценивал ситуацию и понимал — такой операцией должен командовать не солдат, а ученый.<br/>
О том, что Ло не просто патологоанатом, знали все. Он мог бы стать одним из ведущих врачей Дозора, но распорядился своим талантом иначе и достиг потрясающих результатов.<br/>
Потрясающих — и страшных.<br/>
Ло не занимался заурядными случаями, его не интересовали раны, оставленные обычным оружием. Ло искал смерть там, где никто не мог ее опознать, — и вместе с ней он находил способы повторить и воссоздать. В основном Ло изучал яды и искусственные болезни — новые, или старые настолько, что о них уже не оставалось никаких упоминаний в доступных Дозору источниках. Ло считывал информацию, вытаскивал ее из трупов вместе с органами и, определив причину очередной смерти, предлагал свой способ добиться аналогичного результата.<br/>
Естественно, его исследования использовали и для того, чтобы изготавливать на их основе противоядия и лекарства — ведь невозможно защититься от неизвестного. Но сам Ло этим никогда не занимался. Он был равнодушен к живым и не искал способов спасти их.<br/>
В Дозоре его называли Хирургом Смерти.<br/>
Чем дольше Дрейк наблюдал за работой Ло, тем более подходящим ему казалось это имя.<br/>
Свою лабораторию в морге Ло не покидал. Когда ему были нужны новые материалы — новые трупы — их добывал Дрейк. Быстро стало ясно, что вместе с наркотическими стимуляторами, упущенными Дозором, на черном рынке появились подделки, не стоящие внимания, но сбивающие со следа. Ло проводил вскрытие после каждой новой облавы, и в двух случаях из трех находил совсем не то, что было нужно им с Дрейком.<br/>
Поиски затягивались.<br/>
Сам Дрейк чувствовал себя животным, которое выкармливает больного сородича, таская пищу к нему в логово. Он давно привык к тому, как Зоан смешивает его человеческие мысли и желания с инстинктами, но на сей раз Фрукт был ни при чем — Дрейк знал, что тираннозавры не собирались в стаи и не заботились о себе подобных, а он раз за разом доставлял свежие куски мяса, совсем недавно бывшие людьми, в лабораторию, и во взгляде Ло ему мерещилась та же жадность, с которой хищники кидаются на добычу.<br/>
Навязчивое ощущение усиливалось с каждым днем — Ло голоден, но не может охотиться самостоятельно, и поэтому о нем нужно заботиться. Дрейк прекрасно понимал, насколько абсурдны такие мысли, но непроизвольно следил за Ло, вглядывался в каждое его движение, пытаясь заметить признаки болезни, из-за которой он нуждается в заботе более сильного зверя.<br/>
С Ло было что-то неуловимо не так.<br/>
Дрейк часто оставался в морге — так они с Ло могли не тратить время на обмен письменными отчетами. Дрейка нисколько не беспокоил вид свежевскрытых трупов, поэтому он описывал Ло детали очередной операции и отвечал на его вопросы, пока тот работал. Это явна нарушало многие правила, но Ло менял их по своему усмотрению — руководство Дозора его почти не контролировало, оставляя свободу в выборе методов. До тех пор, пока он выполнял приказы.<br/>
В первый раз Ло сам предложил Дрейку задержаться — тогда им нужно было как можно быстрее внести корректировки в изначальный план, и в итоге Ло диктовал их, не глядя на Дрейка, склонившись над операционным столом. Разговоры не мешали ему проводить вскрытие, и во второй раз Дрейк остался, не спрашивая разрешения. Работа патологоанатомов была грязной, она не вызывала никакого желания находиться рядом, но то, как действовал Ло, завораживало — Опе-Опе давал ему возможности, которых не было больше ни у кого. Ло мог даже не прикасаться к покойникам — он работал руками редко, в особых случаях, и иногда начинало казаться, что он делает это просто ради удовольствия. Ло всегда отгораживался Сферой, оставаясь в ней наедине с трупом, а Дрейк пристально наблюдал сквозь холодное мерцание — он сам не мог понять, за что именно цепляется его взгляд, но мысли о чужих голоде и болезни всплывали в сознании все чаще.<br/>
А потом Ло начал шутить.<br/>
У него оказалось циничное, насквозь черное, но отменное чувство юмора. Дрейк отвечал ему улыбками-оскалами — услышав его хмыканье впервые, Ло на несколько мгновений замер с занесенным скальпелем, кинул на Дрейка странно-удивленный взгляд через плечо. Только через несколько дней Дрейк догадался, в чем была причина такой реакции — вряд ли хоть кто-то в Дозоре смеялся над шутками Ло. В его едких фразах легко можно было увидеть оскорбительный, издевательский подтекст, и поначалу Дрейк тоже заподозрил, что он есть, но очень быстро изменил свое мнение — иногда Ло, задумавшись, бормотал вполголоса, явно не обращаясь к Дрейку, не следя за тем, слышат ли его. Люди, которые хотят задеть, никогда не проявляют подобного равнодушия, поэтому Дрейк не пытался искать в словах Ло второй смысл.<br/>
Он просто ухмылялся, иногда срываясь на глухой, отдающий рычанием смех, а удивление во взгляде Ло постепенно превращалось в интерес — тот самый интерес патологоанатома, не предвещающий ничего хорошего.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>— Контр-адмирал Диез, значит? Судя по отчетам, вы с ним неплохо сработались. Поразительно, с учетом того, в какой манере ты обычно общаешься с сослуживцами.</em><br/>
<em>— Контр-адмирал — на редкость понимающий собеседник.</em><br/>
<em>— Неужели? — Росинант хмыкнул, но быстро посерьезнел. — Впрочем, у вас слишком старая история знакомства. То, что ты выбрал именно его, вполне понятно.</em><br/>
<em>— Боишься, что он напомнит мне о старых временах? Или плохо на меня повлияет?</em><br/>
<em>Росинант зря беспокоился — Дрейк ни о чем не смог бы напомнить, ведь Ло ни о чем не забывал. В нем до сих пор сидела свинцово-янтарная болезнь — и не потому, что он не смог вылечиться. Он не захотел. Болезнь навсегда осталась на коже россыпью мелких пятен-шрамов, надежно спрятанных под татуировками, и заполнила собой мысли. Ло больше не умирал, он остановил разрушение тела, но даже не попытался защитить сознание.</em><br/>
<em>Последний выживший из Флеванса, разучившийся жить.</em><br/>
<em>— Правильнее будет сказать иначе — я боюсь, что вы повлияете друг на друга.</em><br/>
<em>— Даже не знаю, что тебе на это ответить, — Ло отзеркалил усмешку Росинанта. — Но можешь не беспокоиться, я помню твое предупреждение.</em><br/>
<em>На корабле, забравшем их с Миньона, Ло не отходил от раненого Росинанта и Пространством переносил себя обратно в каюту, когда его выгоняли. Он сутками сидел рядом с кроватью, слушая, как все еще не пришедший в сознание Росинант бредит: “Я защищу тебя от него, Ло. Если ты решишь пойти по тому же пути и станешь пиратом, как он, я пристрелю тебя”.</em><br/>
<em>Ло не собирался уходить, поэтому не испугался тех слов — но запомнил.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Сделать следующий шаг мы пока не можем, — Ло перелистнул страницу и оставил какую-то пометку на полях. — Действовать наугад нельзя, а изучить и систематизировать всю информацию, которую ты для меня добыл, я не успел из-за особого пациента.<br/>
Дрейк кивнул. Он сидел напротив Ло за узким столом — точно так же, как во время их первой, третьей и седьмой встреч, когда тот брал у него образцы крови за неимением чего-то другого, — и наблюдал за тем, как Ло переписывает его последний отчет, выделяя главное по понятной только ему самому системе. Об особом пациенте, из-за которого Ло пришлось приостановить всю прочую работу, Дрейк, естественно, знал.<br/>
Вице-адмирал Форман скончался за два часа до того, как его корабль бросил якорь в порту Маринфорда. Он был уже немолод, и в последние месяцы состояние его здоровья постепенно ухудшалось, поэтому главнокомандующий и адмиралы не удивились, получив известие о его смерти, — но все равно приказали провести расследование. Форман был одним из тех, чье мнение имело в Дозоре особый вес, а такие люди редко умирали от старости.<br/>
Вскрытие проводил Ло. Рядовые переговаривались у него за спиной, не понимая, почему это дело доверили Хирургу Смерти, — Ло никогда не скрывал своего равнодушия к тому, кем были его пациенты при жизни. Он мог превратить в отвратительное кровавое месиво любого, кто попадал к нему на стол, и рядовые считали, что такой выбор патологоанатома был проявлением неуважения по отношению к Форману — но командование считало, что настоящим неуважением стало бы пренебрежение навыками Ло. Если смерть Формана не была естественной — Дозор должен был любой ценой узнать об этом и казнить убийцу, а Ло оставался лучшим в своем деле, пусть и использовал иногда весьма сомнительные методы.<br/>
— Значит, это было не убийство?<br/>
— Никаких следов постороннего вмешательства. Редкая удача для того, кто занимал столь высокое положение, правда? — Ло ухмыльнулся, но потом снова сосредоточился на отчете. Воцарилась тишина. Ло перебирал страницы, время от времени делая записи в толстой тетради, а Дрейк молча наблюдал за ним.<br/>
И размышлял о том, насколько странно и неуместно смотрится ручка в его руке.<br/>
Тонким длинным пальцам, заклейменным смертью, гораздо больше шел скальпель.<br/>
— Я не могу понять только одно.<br/>
— Что же?<br/>
— Почему ты паразитируешь на чужих способах убийства?<br/>
Ло поднял голову и вопросительно выгнул бровь.<br/>
— Ты констатируешь факты. И повторяешь то, что уже было сделано до тебя. Но ты не похож на человека, способного довольствоваться всего лишь этим.<br/>
— Неужели? А на кого я похож?<br/>
— Думаю, ты и сам прекрасно знаешь.<br/>
Ло захлопнул тетрадь, откинулся на спинку стула и замер, со странным выражением глядя на Дрейка, а потом растянул губы в сытой усмешке и уточнил:<br/>
— Дрейк-я, а почему ты думаешь, что я довольствуюсь? Просто запроси информацию обо мне в архиве.<br/>
Прямая провокация.<br/>
Дрейк медленно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, разрывая зрительный контакт.<br/>
Впервые в жизни ему сознательно хотелось кого-то сожрать.<br/>
Голод нарастал с каждым днем, накатывал, как прилив, заполняя сознание. Сквозь полуинстинктивное стремление выкормить проступило другое, гораздо более верное, подходящее динозавру внутри Дрейка. Хищники охотятся на тех, кто слаб и отравляет этим свою породу. Все дефектные особи — добыча.<br/>
Дрейк видел сотни и тысячи чужих дефектов, но никогда раньше они не вызывали желания прикоснуться, вгрызться зубами.<br/>
Он сидел с закрытыми глазами и чувствовал на себе цепкий, изучающий взгляд — вероятно, он слишком долго вглядывался в бездну, и теперь она смотрела в ответ.<br/>
Через три дня Дрейк сорвался.<br/>
Ло стоял возле своего стола и говорил — но Дрейк не слушал. Он следил за тем, как ладонь Ло скользит по металлической поверхности в задумчивом, расслабленном жесте. Точно так же он прикасался к покойникам — медленно, почти ласково обводил пальцами проступающий сквозь кожу каркас скелета и контуры смертельных ран, оставленных самим Дрейком. Его движения гипнотизировали, отпечатывались в памяти, их хотелось попробовать на себе — и Дрейк повелся.<br/>
Шагнул вплотную, рывком развернул к себе и застыл, дожидаясь от бездны ответа.<br/>
Годы, проведенные под черным флагом, научили его брать все, что нравится, не обращая внимания на детали. Дрейка не интересовали раса или пол, и он почему-то был уверен, что в Ло тоже осталась эта пиратская вседозволенность. Словно отвечая на его мысли, Ло запрокинул голову, подставил горло — Дрейк прижался к нему ртом, слизывая пульс и хриплую вибрацию дыхания. От Ло почти неуловимо пахло стерильностью и мертвечиной — странная смесь въелась в одежду, кожу, волосы. И вместо того, чтобы вызывать отвращение, она подгоняла, требовала поторопиться и успеть до того, как этот запах проникнет слишком глубоко и станет собственным запахом Ло — до того, как Ло станет таким же, как и его пациенты.<br/>
Ничто не обостряет голод так сильно, как близкая смерть — а морг был ей пропитан.<br/>
— Не здесь, — Ло надавил ладонью Дрейку на грудь. — В соседней комнате есть нормальный стол, на нем будет удобнее.<br/>
Дрейк недовольно рыкнул, но все-таки отстранился. Ло прошел мимо него, скользяще зацепив плечом, и остановился у дальней стены. Что-то сделал — Дрейк не успел уловить — и одна из панелей открылась, словно дверь.<br/>
— Ты идешь, Дрейк-я?<br/>
Комната за стеной выглядела точно так же, как те, что граничили с допросными. Шагнув следом за Ло, Дрейк обернулся, уже зная, что увидит одностороннее стекло, абсолютно незаметное с внешней стороны, — одно из последних творений Вегапанка, заменившее собой зеркала.<br/>
— Что это?<br/>
Панель с тихим щелчком встала на место. Дрейк подошел к стеклу и нахмурился, рассматривая прозекторскую с незнакомого ракурса.<br/>
— Глупо было бы полностью доверять Хирургу Смерти. Время от времени руководство изъявляет желание проследить за моей работой — например, когда я провожу вскрытия особых пациентов. Но ты уверен, что хочешь обсудить все это именно сейчас?<br/>
Дрейк повернулся — Ло сидел на краю стола, чуть откинувшись назад, и ждал.<br/>
— Ты прав. Не хочу.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>— Поздравляю с повышением.</em><br/>
<em>— Это еще не решено.</em><br/>
<em>— Брось. После смерти Формана ваш с Кузаном счет сравнялся. Но он бывает слишком непредсказуемым и ненадежным, так что следующим адмиралом станешь ты, я уверен.</em><br/>
<em>— Если никто не решит, что Форман умер в подозрительно удачный для меня момент, — поправил Росинант. — Он ведь никогда не скрывал, что будет поддерживать кандидатуру Кузана.</em><br/>
<em>— И как же ты его убил? Форман умер от старости, к этому давно шло.</em><br/>
<em>Росинант неопределенно покачал головой.</em><br/>
<em>— В чем дело, Кора?</em><br/>
<em>— Я просил не называть меня так.</em><br/>
<em>— Прости.</em><br/>
<em>— Иногда мне кажется, что пиратские клички нравятся тебе больше, чем имена.</em><br/>
<em>— Возможно.</em><br/>
<em>Они случайно столкнулись в коридоре, и Ло задержался только для того, чтобы поздравить Росинанта. Он уже прошел мимо, когда его догнал вопрос:</em><br/>
<em>— Ты бы хотел остаться с моим братом?</em><br/>
<em>— Нет, — Ло остановился и оглянулся через плечо. — Я бы хотел, чтобы мы оба с ним остались. Чтобы мы все были семьей, как он и задумывал. Но этого не произошло.</em><br/>
<em>— Ло…</em><br/>
<em>— Только не думай, что я о чем-то жалею или чем-то жертвую, — оборвал Росинанта Ло. — Жители Флеванса не из тех, чьи желания сбываются, так что я научился довольствоваться имеющимся и расставлять приоритеты, а ты — мой абсолютный приоритет.</em><br/>
<em>Ло не преувеличивал. И запрещал себе представлять, что бы происходило сейчас, если бы на Миньоне Росинант все-таки погиб.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>От рядового пахло кровью и страхом. Склонившийся над ним медик пытался зажать пересекающую живот рану и остановить кровотечение, но было очевидно, что все его усилия бесполезны.<br/>
— Думаю, операцию можно считать завершенной, — Ло отточенным движением загнал в ножны меч. Его явно не интересовал дозорный, корчащийся от боли почти у него под ногами. Дрейк нахмурился — в ответ на его непроизнесенный вопрос медик покачал головой. Шансов у рядового действительно не было.<br/>
— Я намерен вернуться в порт и проследить за погрузкой образцов. А потом прогуляться до ближайшего бара. Составишь мне компанию, Дрейк-я?<br/>
— Я разберусь тут со всем, капитан, — к Дрейку шагнул его старший помощник, немолодой мужчина с грубыми чертами лица и застывшим змеиным взглядом. Дрейк молча кивнул и, развернувшись, зашагал в сторону берега, не вслушиваясь в раздающиеся за спиной отрывистые указания.<br/>
В Дозоре любили шутить, что все хладнокровные твари рано или поздно оказываются в команде самой крупной из них — и доля правды в этой шутке была значительной. Все подчиненные Дрейка смутно походили на него, даже не являясь Зоанами-рептилиями — расчетливой сосредоточенностью, жестами и повадками. Естественно, если бы ранили кого-то из них, Дрейк не ушел бы, но не все в отряде были его людьми.<br/>
— Какие у тебя заботливые подчиненные, — насмешливо отметил Ло, догнав Дрейка.<br/>
— Возможно, они просто хотят, чтобы я поскорее увел тебя.<br/>
Ло хмыкнул. Не дождавшись от него ответа, Дрейк продолжил разговор сам:<br/>
— Ты ведь мог спасти того рядового.<br/>
— О чем ты? Я патологоанатом, а не врач.<br/>
— Ты прекрасно понял, что я имел в виду.<br/>
— Я не лечу дозорных и никогда не стану этого делать, Дрейк-я. И мне казалось, что все уже давно знают об этом.<br/>
Дрейк действительно знал — и еще больше ему было известно с тех пор, как он воспользовался предложением Ло и наведался в архив. Он не ждал, что Ло станет помогать раненому, хотя сила Опе-Опе могла стабилизировать его состояние, дав необходимую отсрочку. Дрейк заговорил об этом не потому, что был удивлен, — он просто хотел лично услышать то, о чем читал.<br/>
Услышать глухую, горькую злобу в голосе Ло в тот момент, когда он произносил слово “Дозор”. Дрейк различал ее каждый раз, но во фразе “я не лечу дозорных” она прозвучала как никогда четко, смешавшись с удовлетворением. Тот, кто мог стать величайшим врачом своего поколения, использовал Опе-Опе только для убийства и ненавидел организацию, частью которой являлся.<br/>
Дрейка — контр-адмирала Дозора — это определенно должно было беспокоить.<br/>
Но не беспокоило.<br/>
Ему было наплевать — в той же степени, в которой самому Ло было наплевать на гастрономические пристрастия Дрейка, и это взаимное равнодушие связывало не менее крепко, чем могла бы связать дружба — или что-то иное. “По-настоящему не страшно засыпать только рядом с человеком, которому нет до тебя никакого дела,” — говорил Ло. Дрейк не был с ним согласен, но знал, что смог бы уснуть рядом с Ло, если бы вдруг выпала такая возможность, — они не делили постель, местом их встреч всегда была комната за прозекторской, в которую никто не мог зайти без особого приглашения. Ло прогибался, в голос стонал и скреб пальцами столешницу, а Дрейк пытался удержаться и не сжать слишком сильно зубы на плече или шее.<br/>
Холодная пустота морга смотрела сквозь стекло, следила за каждым движением.<br/>
— Когда мы покинем остров?<br/>
Дрейк мотнул головой, сосредотачиваясь на реальности.<br/>
— Мне нужно встретиться с командующим местной базы, но он вернется только завтра ближе к ночи.<br/>
— Отлично. Значит, пока ты свободен и составить мне компанию действительно сможешь, — Ло удовлетворенно кивнул и закинул на плечо ножны с Кикоку. Об этом мече Дрейк тоже читал — около года назад Ло забрал его у побежденного противника, отрезав вместе с рукой. Теперь он использовал его как проводник для силы Опе-Опе.<br/>
Ло дрался так же, как и проводил вскрытия — убивал на расстоянии, аккуратно и чисто. Или ловил врагов Пространством и заживо превращал в россыпь бесполезных фрагментов. Именно для этого Ло и отправился вместе с Дрейком в этот раз — чтобы гарантированно захватить нескольких пиратов невредимыми. Ящики, заполненные дергающимися кусками тел, совершенно не ассоциировались у Дрейка со словом “невредимые”, но он знал — вернувшись в свою лабораторию, Ло просто соберет пиратов, словно мозаику.<br/>
А после они все мучительно пожалеют о том, что остались в живых.<br/>
Именно за транспортировкой ящиков с пленными — образцами — Ло намеревался проследить. Когда последний из них был установлен и закреплен в трюме, Ло позвал:<br/>
— Пойдем. Я уже бывал на этом острове и знаю тут одно неплохое место.<br/>
Бар, в который он привел Дрейка, выглядел непритязательно, но обостренный звериный нюх уже у дверей поймал запах свежего мяса, не нуждающегося в отбивающих тухлый привкус специях, — зачастую именно так готовили в портовых районах. Ло выбрал стол в дальнем углу и, когда Дрейк сел напротив, чуть придвинулся, касаясь коленом — неслучайный жест, незаметный со стороны.<br/>
— И все же я не ожидал от тебя такого равнодушия, Дрейк-я. Пойти пить в бар, оставив умирать подчиненного, — разве так должен вести себя контр-адмирал?<br/>
— От меня уже ничего не зависело. И я вовсе не тот, чье присутствие успокаивает.<br/>
— О да, я наслышан. В это правда кто-то верит?<br/>
Дрейк пожал плечами и махнул рукой, подзывая официантку. Высокое положение всегда вызывало зависть, одним из проявлений которой неизменно становились лживые слухи. О Дрейке говорили, что он способен сожрать не только врага, но и союзника, если будет голоден или решит, что проще добить.<br/>
— Тебе надо было оставаться пиратом, Дрейк-я. В их кругу репутация людоеда — потрясающий комплимент. Ты бы отлично устроился.<br/>
— Не я один, верно?<br/>
К подошедшей официантке Дрейк даже не повернулся, оставив Ло право сделать заказ по своему вкусу.<br/>
Иногда он и сам думал, что зря сменил сторону, но всегда отмахивался от этой мысли. Дрейк ни о чем не жалел — форма Дозора ему не шла, но оставаться пиратом, в которого превратился его отец накануне смерти, Дрейк не мог и не хотел. А вот с Ло все было иначе. Дрейк легко мог представить его убийцей-одиночкой, капитаном пиратской команды или хозяином какого-нибудь подпольного синдиката. Ло было не место в Дозоре, и залогом его верности являлся один-единственный человек — об этом не говорилось прямо, но не заметить было сложно.<br/>
— Я давно хотел спросить одну вещь.<br/>
Снова вернулась официантка, расставила на столе бутылки, кружки и тарелки. Когда девушка отошла, Ло повернулся к Дрейку и разрешил:<br/>
— Спрашивай.<br/>
— Кто для тебя Донкихот Росинант?<br/>
Ло прищурился, сжал губы — а потом растянул их в мерзкой усмешке:<br/>
— Боишься, что тебя разжалуют за посягательства на любовника вице-адмирала?<br/>
— Не боюсь.<br/>
О Ло в Дозоре тоже ходило множество слухов, но они с Росинантом явно не походили на любовников — Дрейк скорее подозревал, что между ними существует кровная связь. Либо во всем был виноват Миньон — Дрейк, вероятно, лучше всех в Дозоре представлял, что там произошло.<br/>
— Не думаю, что хочу отвечать на твой вопрос.<br/>
Дрейк кивнул. Именно этого он и ожидал.<br/>
В конце-концов, это было не его дело.<br/>
— Иногда ты выбираешь слишком неподходящие темы для разговора, Дрейк-я. Предлагаю пока просто молча выпить. Уверен, что после пары кружек общаться станет проще.<br/>
Ло постучал ногтем по одной из бутылок. Выпивка всегда усиливала тот самый голод, и Ло об этом прекрасно знал — уже успел установить опытным путем. Дрейк оскалился в ответ, думая о том, что ему все-таки не стоило задерживаться в морге и смеяться над чужими шутками.<br/>
Он так и не смог до конца понять, что за болезнь сидела внутри Ло, но, кажется, успел заразиться.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>— Как обстоят дела?</em><br/>
<em>— Я нашел то, что искал. Если тебе интересно, могу занести потом отчет.</em><br/>
<em>— Занеси, — согласился Росинант, но ладонь с плеча не убрал. На сей раз это он поймал Ло в коридоре штаба и явно не собирался отпускать так просто.</em><br/>
<em>— Что-то еще?</em><br/>
<em>— Ло, зачем ты опять это сделал? Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь всех нас, но неужели тебе самому не станет проще, если ты перестанешь это демонстрировать? Тот рядовой…</em><br/>
<em>— Во-первых, я ненавижу не вас, а их, не причисляй к ним себя. Во-вторых, это вовсе не демонстрация. Мне плевать на отношение Дозора. Я просто делаю то, что считаю уместным.</em><br/>
<em>— Иногда мне хочется запереть тебя в твоем морге.</em><br/>
<em>— Это заметно. Но ты этого не сделаешь.</em><br/>
<em>В шести случаях из десяти Ло принимал участие в сражениях по личной инициативе. В оставшихся четырех это было нужно Росинанту — он нуждался в том, кому мог полностью доверять. А Ло всегда был готов выполнить любой его приказ и любую просьбу.</em><br/>
<em>Именно этим он и занимался в Дозоре — поддерживал Росинанта. Незаметно для всех, даже для него самого. Ло хотел уничтожить Дозор, и единственной альтернативой этому было для него назначение Росинанта на пост главнокомандующего. Ло искренне верил, что Росинант сможет переделать Дозор, и следил за тем, чтобы никто не помешал этому, устранял всех несогласных — аккуратно, не вызывая подозрений, мастерски имитируя смерть от естественных причин.</em><br/>
<em>Например — от старости.</em><br/>
<em>— Прости, мне пора идти. Меня ждет контр-адмирал Диез.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>На долю мгновения Дрейк замер, прислушиваясь к Воле Наблюдения, а затем резко отшатнулся, уворачиваясь от выстрела. Метнулся вперед и ударил наотмашь, одним движением вспоров грудную клетку стрелка. В динозавра Дрейк не превращался — зверь был слишком крупным и неповоротливым, он стал бы слишком хорошей мишенью для отлитых из кайросеки пуль. Дрейк сменил форму лишь частично, позволил проступить грубой корке чешуи, защищающей от чужих атак не хуже, чем броня. Разделавшись с очередным противником, Дрейк огляделся — враг явно проигрывал, но и о победе Дозора говорить было рано.<br/>
В финальную стадию операция перешла резко — через несколько дней после последней облавы Ло заявил, что догадывается, где располагается производящая наркотик лаборатория.<br/>
— Создатели аналога все время меняли состав, — говорил Ло, задумчиво подбрасывая на ладони куб с фрагментом легкого. — Вероятно, они пытались найти оптимальное сочетание ингредиентов и превзойти оригинал. Похвальное стремление достичь идеала — но именно оно их и подвело. Я изучил все промежуточные стадии и заметил кое-что общее — крайне редкие ингредиенты растительного происхождения. Есть остров, на котором можно найти их все. Высока вероятность того, что лаборатория находится именно там.<br/>
Ло не ошибся. И теперь на побережье шло сражение. Сам по себе наркотик был опасен, он мог бы серьезно повлиять на расстановку сил в мире, но его создатели не являлись серьезными противниками, поэтому Дрейк не стал запрашивать поддержку. Ему было вполне достаточно трех отрядов, переданных под его командование еще в начале, — и Ло. Он тоже приплыл на остров и скрылся в его недрах до начала атаки. Никто не должен был сбежать из разрушенной Дозором лаборатории, как это произошло в прошлый раз, и Ло собирался проследить за этим — поймать Пространством всех, кто попытается скрыться. Он уже выходил на связь и доложил, что хозяин лаборатории и все его подручные готовы к появлению Дрейка и ждут своего ареста — в шестнадцати ящиках.<br/>
Оставалось только закончить бой на берегу.<br/>
Очередной враг попытался подкрасться со спины, и Дрейк, почувствовав его приближение, развернулся, но напасть не успел. Взрыв ослепил и оглушил, отбросил назад. Уже проваливаясь в пульсирующую жаром темноту Дрейк подумал, что на таком близком расстоянии даже форма динозавра не смогла бы защитить.<br/>
Сознание возвращалось постепенно. Сначала сквозь звон в ушах прорезались далекие крики и шелест прибоя. Следом появились запахи — водоросли, соль, терпкий аромат тропических растений и перекрывающая все вонь — гарь и паленое мясо. А потом пришла боль. Накатила раздирающей волной, оставляя во рту вкус крови. С трудом открыв глаза, Дрейк попытался приподняться, но не смог. Ног он почти не чувствовал, вся левая сторона туловища ощущалась как одна огромная рана, и, оглядев себя, Дрейк понял, что так оно и есть. Чешуя все-таки защитила, спасла от мгновенной смерти — но не более. Сквозь кровавое месиво кое-где виднелись обломки ребер, каждый вдох отдавался сиплым бульканьем. То, что с такими ранами не живут, Дрейк понял сразу, даже выносливость Зоана ничем не могла помочь.<br/>
— Паршиво выглядишь.<br/>
Дрейк вздрогнул, поняв, что снова начал отключаться и не заметил подошедшего Ло, пока тот не заговорил.<br/>
— Не буду спорить, — каждое слово давалось с трудом, поврежденное тело требовало покоя, но терять было уже нечего.<br/>
— Среди них оказался смертник. Даже местный босс о нем не знал, — Ло приблизился еще на несколько шагов и остановился, хмуро глядя сверху вниз. — Этот смертник проявил изобретательность — спрятал взрывчатку не только на себе, но и подкинул ее нескольким своим товарищам. Выбрал самых сильных, способных не погибнуть в первые же минуты и подобраться к нам вплотную. Тот, кто взорвался рядом с тобой, и сам ни о чем не догадывался. Поэтому Воля и инстинкты не смогли тебя предупредить.<br/>
— Ясно. Операция завершена?<br/>
— Да. Пока тебя искали, твой старший помощник в очередной раз сам со всем разобрался. Давай, я помогу тебе подняться. Надо добраться до корабельного медика как можно раньше, пока Зоан не начал криво сращивать ткани.<br/>
— Не начнет.<br/>
— Твой Зоан может правильно восстановить тело даже после такого? Впечатляет.<br/>
— Не в этом смысле. Я стоял слишком близко к взрыву.<br/>
Ло подался вперед, зашарил взглядом по Дрейку, хмурясь все сильнее.<br/>
— Почему не связался со мной сразу после того, как очнулся? Запасная Ден-Ден-Муши должна была выжить, ее футляр достаточно прочный.<br/>
— А зачем? Ты ведь не лечишь дозорных, — Дрейк прикрыл глаза. Такая смерть не входила в его планы, но просить Ло о помощи он не собирался — дело было не в гордости, он просто не видел в этом никакого смысла.<br/>
Ведь Ло не лечил дозорных.<br/>
— Рад был с вами познакомиться, господин Хирург Смерти, — Дрейк слабо ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как постепенно возвращается темнота. Ло над ним шевельнулся, передернул плечами и опустился на колени. А потом потянулся к страшной ране и накрыл ее ладонью, пачкаясь в крови; Пространство просочилось синей дымкой между пальцами и раскрылось куполом, впервые — ради Дрейка.<br/>
— Только никому не рассказывай, Дрейк-я. У меня идеальная репутация не-врача, не хочу портить ее прецедентами.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>